The Princess and the Prat
by qwertyelf
Summary: Ron tells Hermione that he loves her, While still dating Lavender. When Lavender comfronts him, he lies and insults Hermione. Now, This princess, is fighting back. And the Prats just along for the ride.....Includes a Blast to the Past,Just for the info!
1. Making Mistakes

**Prat:**

**"Hermione, I…..I….I love you. Lavender is nothing! I swear, She was just a distraction." I leaned in and kissed her. Here was my proof. She was no first timer. It was like we fit together. It was Perfect.**

**"What were you doing up there with her?" Lavneder asked curtly. Hermione hurried away to the safety of one of the two squishy armchairs by the fire. "I was…um. Trying to hide from Hermione. But she found me. Well, I just told her to back off. Which Is why she was in such a hurry!"**

**I looked both ways before I continued. She was nowhere in sight. "I mean be serious Lav! She's a bushy-haired brainiac whose only good for homework! And then there is you, your funny and beautiful and you know how to have a good time. There's nothing to worry about."**

**"You mean, she means nothing to you? Nothing at all?"**

**"Of course not. I'm really only friends with her because she does my homework for me. Her cat 's a monster, who ate scabbers, by the way, Her hair is a lions mane, and her nose isn't dead-center! She;s UgLy!"**

**Then, I looked up. There was a scuffling of feet. And Hermione was in front of me. Her face blazing with anger and her eyes slits with disdain. "I hope you don't plan on passing your N.e.W.T.s Ron. Cuz your to stupid to do it on your own. I guess you'll have to find a differrent 'bushy haired brainiac' because you will never get help from this one. Oh, and you've sealed Harry's fate too, because he wont get help either. I know he lets you copy. I hope your happy." Then she stormed away, through the portrait hole, and down the hall.**

**Harry was going to kill me.**

_Princess:_

_I stormed down the Hall to the library. Trying to find him. I looked everywhere. Until his face apperared in the 7th floor corridor._

_I did the charm to straighten out my hair and pulled out a lipgloss tube from my pocket. My hair is quite long when its straight, almost to my butt._

_"Tristan!" He swerved around and faced me. When he saw it was me, he smiled. "Hey Mione!" He ran up and hugged me. Tristan Monague(monogway! Saay it with me people, monogway!) was my boyfriend of recently._

_He was sweet, caring, and really perceptive. And, his brown eyes and long curly hair wer a plus. "Hey, what's wrong? You look, ticked."_

_"Its, Ron. He, just, well, he said some stuff." That was all I meant to say, but soon, I had poured out everything. Even the kiss. (I left out the tiny part where I kissed back) He held me close for awhile. Then his instincts moved in. He was a Ravenclaw. And they were always thinking. To cunning for their own good._

_"I say, we make him regret the day he hurt you. I think we should make him jealous. You haven't told anyone, have you?" We had decided to keep our relaionship a secret, until we decided it was serious._

_I shook my head no. "Well then. Its time we let everyone know."_

_I grinned._

**Prat:**

**The next day. I walked with Lavender to breakfast. Hermione hadn't waited. Not that I thought she would though. She's obviously avoiding me. I would be avoiding me.**

**Lavender makes an unexpected tuen into a deserted classroom. She alreasy had my arms around my neck before we walked inside.**

**Once the door opened she started kissing me furiously. I, naturally, kissed back. Well that was, until….**

_Princess:_

_It was going too well for words. I knew they used this deserted classroom every morning. So we had decided to go there and do a little "Snogging" of our own._

_It was Ron who noticed we were there. I had my hands around Tristan's neck and he had his strong hands on my lower back._

_"Ahem." He said. Tristan and I surfaced. "Omigod. Ron, what are you doing here?" I said innocently. He didn't answer. He was glaring murderously at Tristan. Who, still had his hands on my back._

_"Ron?" His attention snapped back at me. "I could ask you the same bloody question. Who's He?"_

_"Well, seeing as I was totally making out with him a second ago, he's my boyfriend."_

_He turned his attention back to Tristan. Who nodded and played with my hair. (Which was straight again, by the way.)_

_"How much did she pay you to make me jealous?" Ron asked accusingly. Tristan pulled a face. "She didn't pay me. She doesn't need to pay anyone. She's beautiful, and an awesome kisser to boot."_

_Lavender, who had been silent the whole time spoke up. "Wait, aren't you Tristan Monague?" I cringed when she pronounced it wrong. "Um no. My name is Mona-gway. But I know what you mean so yes."_

_"And your kissing that that, thing?" Ron and Tristans faces reddend with anger. "That thing, has a name." Ron exclaimed at her. "Yeah. And it would be nice if you used it." Tristan added._

_Lavender looked murderous. Not at Tristan. But at Ron._

**Prat:**

**Had I really just done that? Had I defended Hermione? I looked around for conformation.**

**When I saw Lavenders face I got all the conformation I needed.**

**"What?" I asked, trying to sound clueless. She jabbed her wand at my stomach. "You know very well what!" she retorted. I looked at Tristan. He was getting a completely non-verbal thankyou and I was getting beaten up. Where has justice gone?**

**"Oh, that." She jabbed her wand harder. "Yes. That" she said. "Well, that was just, my brotherly instincts flowing through!" It was a lame excuse. She didn't buy it. "Im really really sorry Lav. It just slipped."**

**That didn't work either. She slapped me across the face and then ran away in tears. My hand automatically**

**I instinctivly ran after her. I caught up with her in the charms corridor. "Lav! wait. I love you!" She spun around. "Really" I nodded. "Oh! Ron!" she ran into my arms. Planting her lips full force on mine.**

**Well, at least i she's /i happy.**

hz

Okay, well I hope you like it so far. Its been a lot of fun to write!

Tell me what you think!

Sweet

'n'

Crazy

qwertyelf


	2. Talk About It

Talk about It.

i Princess:

Damn Professor Flitwick. He makes the stupidest pairing decisions. Here we are. Supposedly trying to master the Floatedus charm (It makes someone else hover in the air. Kind of like Levicorpus. But you don't hang upside down by the ankle) . But Ron only wants to hear about Tristan. I wish Harry was here. Then Ron would talk to him about quidditch.

But Harry (the poor thing) is paired with Romilda. Ginny is going to freak when she hears about this…..

Anyhow.

"Hermione! I demand to know how you met this guy. I don't trust him." Once again I ignore him. But the drill is getting familiar. He says something , I don't respond, he is quiet for a while, and then it happens again.

"Well Ron, I don't trust you either." He purpled. "Come on, who have you known longer? Me or, Tristan?"

I contemplated. Should I lie and launch into a fake story about how me and Tristan were childhood mates?

No, that would be playing by his rules.

"Ron, its none of your buisness! Plus, I thought you 'loved' Lavender. Or was that all lies too?"

"I…I…it was just," he stuttered "It was just a lie." I said as the period ended. I grabbed my bag and stalked off.

/i 

b 

Prat:

I watched Hermione dissapear in the crowd. At least until Lavender came up behind me and put her hands over my eyes. "Guess who Wonniekins!" I turned around and faced her highly annoyed. "Lav. My name is Ron. Not Won Won, or Wonniekins, or gumdrops, Ron. So Please. Try and call me by my real name!"

She blushed. But only momentarily. She snaked her arms around my neck. Searching for something with her fingers. "Ron, where is it?" I was confused. "Where's what?" "The christmas present from me. You should be wearing it." "Oh, that. It's in my trunk."

I hesitated. I contemplated telling her the truth, That I didn't love her at all. Maybe I could add me being drunk as hell from the last nights quidditch game.

"It's in my trunk, at the bottom because it is the last thing I would ever wear. I don't like you anymore Lav."

She pulled away from me in shock. I walked away to History of Magic. I was due for a nap….

Tristan Monague ran ahead of me. No doubt trying to find Hermione.

/b 

i 

Princess:

We had History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Tristan followed me to my seat and sat down next to me. I kissed him. "Hey." I said, looking into his brown eyes. "Hey back." He moved me onto his lap. (Yes, in the middle of class) and turned his head to 'pay attention' to Binns.

Ron looked over at us and scowled. I flashed a smile in his direction and leant in to kiss Tristan. Class had, once again turned into a free-zone. Binns had fallen asleep.

Tristan swooped down and stared to ravage my neck. The feeling of his heated lips on my skin sent chills down my spine. I wonder if I would feel this way if Ron.. No, wait, stop it. This is Tristan. Ron hurt you.

You should hate Ron.

I turned and smirked at him. Then, to add effect I moaned softly. Pavarti looked over and was transfixed.

I could just picture her later. "Did you see Hermione and Tristan?"

Harry loooked uncomfortable. He walked out of the classroom. Probably to find Ginny in her free period……

Tristan's hands roamed up and down my sides. Lips now devouring my own.. I was lost to the world. It was just me and Tristan.

/i 

b 

Prat:

Look at them! Going on as if they are the only ones in the room! Reminds me of Harry and Ginny. Snogging in the middle of corridors and such.The portraits enjoy the show though. They seem to think its a laugh.

Hermione has her eyes closed now. She's moaning! She didn't moan for me! She's trying to make me jeaulous. But she does seem to be enjoying it very much at the same time.

Damn. She looks so beautiful. The fun he must be having. And she's head girl too. I wonder what fun they have in that private room of hers.

Class is over. So I'll just go to Transfiguraition. With the HUFFLEPUFFS!

/b 

i 

Princess

The period ended. Dean Thomas threw a waded up piece of paper through Binns to wake him up.

"Professor. Class is over." I kiss Tristan goodbye (He has Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Poor Tonks!). I blew him a kiss as I ran off to class.

Harry and Ginny are locked together down by the Moaning Myrtle Bathroom. A portrait nearby is watching the show with an air of intrigue.

They were about to sneak inside. "Harry. Period is over. Its time for Transfiguration." I say, tapping him on the shoulder. He groans. "Five….. more……minutes."

"Harry you know I would, but Professor McGonnagol won't." I try again. "Damn her then." It was Ginny's voice.

"Ginny! C'mon. If he gets detention then he can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend. It's your birthday isn't it? You can't go to Hogsmeade alone on your i birthday /i can you?"

"She's right Harry. Go on to class." Ginny said. Dread filling her eyes at the thought on detention." Then you can give me my real birthday present." She added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry broke away from her and trudged off to class with me. "Fun-Sucker." He said loathingly.

/i 

b 

Prat:

Harry walked in with Hermione. She probably tore him away from my dearest sister.

Lavender walked up to me. I didn't acknowledge her at first, but she made that kind of hard when she poked me in between the ribs.

"Ow! Lav, what do you want?" Her eyes darkened again. "You know perfectly well what I want from you Ronald Weasley."

Really and truly. I didn't know what she wanted. Well then again , there was the part where I had dumped her less than 2 hours ago.

"Oh, that. What about it?" I ask casually.

"I want it back."

Okay, i now /i I'm confused.

"What?"

"The necklace Ronald. I want my necklace back."

"Your necklace? What did you find someone else to give it to? How old was it? Oh, and I guess my name is is Ronald again? Got tired of Won Won?" I know I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help it.

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Ron. That necklace was brand new. No. I'm not over you yet. You said you wanted to be called Ron and I'm trying to respect that. All im asking is for the necklace back. Im going to return it."

Her voice was remarkably steady. Despite the tears stains on her red cheeks.

Now I felt guilty. I had been anything but polite to her. But here she was. Tears running down her cheeks, being nothing but respectfl towards me and my decision.

"Oh. Well its in my trunk still. I'll get it at lunchtime." She managed a smile. "Thanks." She turned to walk back to Pavarti.

"Oh. And Ron? I was wondering if we could still be friends. Good friends. Even if were not together." I was stunned at her request. But, it seemed practical. She took my silence as a no.

"Wait. Lavender. I like that idea. That would be nice. To be friends , I mean." She ran up to me and hugged me.

One thing came to my mind; Hermione.

2nd Chapter! Up and ready!

Pleeze review!

Sweet

'n'

crazy

qwertyelf


	3. Proposals and Plans

_Princess:_

A few days later, Tristan and I were sitting at a booth in the three broomsticks when Ron passed.

He shook out his ear length red hair. when he saw us he waved and smiled.

I didn't return the wave. I was still avoiding him.Well at least on the outside, On the inside I was thinking about how adorable he was. About how his dimples flare when he's angry.

But he does NOT need to know that. Tristan and I left after a few butterbeers but he was still there. Harry was with him now. As we passed them I heard snippets of : 'Move on ……forget Hermione, there are other girls…"

Im not sure if I want that. Im not sure if I want him to move on. No, wait Hermione. You have Tristan.

You can't expect him to just stop living because you have to much pride to say that you forgive him.

When we passed him I leaned in colser to Tristan and put my arm around his waist.

He responded and put his arms around me till his hands were in my pockets. Classic.  


**Prat:**

I walked into the Three Broomsticks and shook out my hair making it extra messy. It was longer then it had ever been and went past my eyes when it was wet.

I saw Tristan and Hermione and waved. I know Hermione saw me but she didn't wave back. I guess she's still working on forgiving me. Or not.

I sat down and ordered a butterbeer. After a minute or so, Harry came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey mate. I think maybe you should get over her. Shes obviously perfectly happy with Tristan and well there are so many other girls that love you to death."

I wasn't sure about that. I really am in love with Hermione. But maybe if I make her jealous with some other girl.

Just then Hermione walked by., her hands were around Tristans waist and he had his hands in her pockets.  
My insides boiled.

"Im listening" I was going to make her feel how I feel whenever I see her with someone else.

_Princess:_

After awhile we switched out of that postion and we held hands as we walked down the street.

We looked into windows at shops for a litle as we passed. But when we got to Fine Jewls and Finds, he asked me to wait and then jumped inside.

After about five minutes he came back out and grabbed my hand again. I decided not to ask.

He started talking about the future, asking me what I was going to do with my life after Hogwarts. He wants to be an Auror. But I was thinking of working on replacing Delores Umbridge even though that was when I was in love wiht Ron and his plans to become misiter one day (Okay, maybe I still love Ron).

We got to a park and things got a lot more serious.

"Hermione, as much as these things are important, whats more important to me is you, and the worry that you may not be by my side if they do really happen."

He sat me down on a bench and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he held up a small black velvet box and opened it. Revealing an exquisite silver band with a single diamond.

I didn't know what to say.

But actually, I did.

"I'm really suprised Tristan. I mean really really really surprised. I need to sleep on it. But I'm honored that you would ask me."

I think he was startled by the fact that my answer wasn't a enthusiastic yes. But he stood up and kissed my cheek.

**  
Prat**

The next day. When the letters arrived. I had about three or four owls on the table in front of me, Each holding envelopes in swirly handwriting.

I reached for the first one and showed Harry. "Hey mate, who could this be from?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. "I dunno, but you'd better open it or someones going to come over."

When I looked around. A lot of the girls at Gryffindor table were staring at me, each with looks of supreme longing on their face.

I tore open the letter to find a picture of a girl named Margaret, Her statistics, and a short description She had short black hair and blue eyes and she was stunning.

"Harry, are these, hookers?" I asked in surprise praying for the answer that I wanted to hear.

"No, these are girls, all of which live in this fine castle." He said grinning.

The world seemed a little bit brighter to me. "Mate, your brilliant."

_Princess:_

I decided to try and be civil to Ron. I was going to fogive him. I decided to try and loook for him to tell him.

It wasn't hard.

All I had to do was follow the rising tide of females following him around.

It was quite a crowd actually. Tristan was very bothered. I think he was actually jealous. Im starting to like him less, a lot less. But I already figured that out.

I was feeling a little protective myself. How come when I liked him, noone cared. But now that hes a total girl-magnet, I feel as if I'm going to punch the next girl that passes me in the hall screaming his name.

Damn. I never understand these things. If only somone would write a book….

"RON!!!!!" I screamed, I hadn't looked behind me. Because if I had I would have noticed a certain sexy red-head standing about two yards behind me.

"Yeah Hermione?" Ron said cooly. I jumped. I turned around and saw two 5th years walking arm and arm with him. One had short, black hair and the other was a fake blonde (I could tell, her roots were bright red).

**  
Prat:**

Someone screamed my name. My eardrums almost popped and Margaret and Shania jumped, yanking my arms up with them.

"Yes Hermione?" I said, noticing the only perosn standing in the middle of the hallway with her head facing the sky. She was cute when she was angry……

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you, and I want to be friends again." Shania and Karyn giggled.

Suddenly, I didn't want them on my arms. I wrestled myslef from their grip (my strong quidditch arms).

"I would like that,"

I saw a new flock of girls heading our way. All of them first and second years (either that or anorexic)

I grabbed Hermione by the hand.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"Then follow me" I grinned at her, happy to be on speaking terms again.

Yes Tristan does propose. BUt I refuse to let anyone know what her answer is... lol even though you can probably guess.  
Um, just in case anyones wondering, Harry put an ad on Witch Weekly wiht a pic of Ron (being the sexy red-head that he is) and voila!!  
um, I think thats is, if you ahve any questions, put them in your comment and then check bakc for my answer...  
sweet  
'n'  
crazy  
qwertyelf 


	4. Never Again

I 

Princess

We ran up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Shouting the password to a very startled Fat Lady who swung open huffing and puffing. I squeezed his hand and he smiled down at me.

We kept running till we reached the head's room. I whispered "Rowena and Godric" The walls parted and we ran inside. I put my hand on it and locked the passageway.

Out of breath. We were still laughing like first years when a startled voice shouted louder than I had in the hallway.

"HERMIONE??? What are you doing with HIM?" Tristan's voice echoed through the room, the coldness of it startling me.

I couldn't think of a reply so I just stopped laughing. Ron got up and made his way to the door. My eyes followed him and I made them say "sorry" as he looked back at me with his hand on the doorknob.

When he finally left, Tristan walked up to me and raised his hand as if to strike. I cowered but instead of hitting me he slammed his fist against the coffee table. Then, he walked away into the darkness of his room and slammed the door.

Tears filled my eyes and I went and banged on the door for him to come out. "Please Tristan. I can totally explain. Baby…..please!?!"

When no reply came, I flipped. Who was this?? It was NOT the Tristan I was considering marrying. I slid the ring off my finger and pushed it under the door frame.

I walked away. Thinking I would never look back. I ran into my room and grabbed my bikini. It was June, and the water would be warm.

I approached my spot by the lake, the Sunday sun shining down on me. The heat made the tears to crust, and my hands made them into nothing but a memory.

/I 

b 

Prat:

I had noticed the ring on her finger. But I didn't dare to ask. I had just gotten her back, how could I lose her again?

I took the secret passages to ground floor, avoiding any more girls. At first the attention had been great. But now, I didn't even have anyone to make jealous. So it didn't matter, I lost her to him, her prince.

I ran to my spot by the lake, wishing for the sun. I needed somewhere to think without being interrupted.

But there was someone there. Se was beautiful. Her red bikini all that was visible as she dove gracefully into the water from a ledge. When she surfaced, I saw who it really was.

"Hermione!" I shouted. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it felt right. I tore off my robes and jumped in.

"Ron? You can't be here, I can't do this, if Tristan's watching, he'll think I I am /I cheating on him.

I stopped in my tracks. She was right. "Oh yeah, you're engaged now. Congratulations." I said, swimming away from her to a hidden part of the lake.

I had momentarily forgotten. Had momentarily forgotten about the ring that was on her finger. Right then, I promised myself I would never forget again.

And I thought that promise was a vow.

/b 

Prince: (this is Tristan's P.O.V. I'm adding more as the story progresses)

u 

I noticed the ring after I turned the light on. There it was, peaking out from under the doorframe.

I had lost her. I wondered what she would do. Probably run into Weasley's arms. They were so far apart. And then, in one instance, they were running up into our room laughing like 1st years? It doesn't fit.

It just doesn't fit. How could she turn on me so fast? What had I done but told that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her?

The sobbing and knocking at the door had stopped. I opened the door, expecting to see a closed door staring back at me.

I was wrong. Her door was open. Her drawers open. She had taken something out. I ran inside. Probably thinking I would see a curtain tied in knots leading down to the castle grounds.

I looked at the window and saw her diving into the lake. She could still take my breath away…

I was still admiring her when a tall red headed boy jumped into the water as well.

Her precious Weasley…I wanted to turn away, but something drew me to keep looking. Her body motions showed rage and frustration. Soon, the weasel was swimming away rapidly.

I felt the strongest urge to run down all the stairs and onto the grounds.

To run and take her in my arms as if none of it mattered. But I couldn't bring my self to move.

u 

I Princess.

My heart burned after sending Ron away. I wanted him to hold me. But I had dismissed him.

The water suddenly seemed like ice. I jumped out and felt my neck for the locket that my mother had given me, for my eleventh birthday. The day I had gotten my Hogwarts letter.

It was gone. I didn't have my wand with me. So I couldn't summon it from out of the water. I searched and searched for what seemed like hours on the grassy bed that separated the lake from the grounds.

Deep down I knew that it was at the bottom of the lake. I couldn't retrieve them until I got my wand.

I kept looking. Hoping upon hope that I wouldn't have to go and face Tristan for something as trivial as this.

That was when I found the wand. Ron's wand. I had been told many times by teachers and professors that things could go horribly wrong if you used a wand that wasn't your own.

But all I could think about was getting that locket. I didn't think about any consequences. It was just a summoning charm.

"Acc----add" I tried to pull the wand down. But it wasn't fast enough. A nut had fallen on my head, causing me to scream in surprise. The world spun. Then it all went black

I 

What did Hermione do this time? Keep reading. Sorry about the long wait. I had this sudden bout of eternal writers block. Plus there were holidays and everything. Birthdays of 5 of my friends. And a lot of other stuff.

But there's no excuse

PLEEZE review

I love it when you do!!

Qwertyelf


	5. Change of Surroundings

Boy Who Lived:

I awoke with a start on a soft bed in a huge room. The hardwood floors glistened and the walls were covered with paintings of old men I didn't recognize.

It was amazingly bizarre. At fist, I thought it was a trick of Voldemort. My hand went up to my scar. Expecting it to start burning any second.

It didn't. I jumped when the large double doors opened. A plump woman wearing an apron ran to the windows and dragged open the blinds. The light making me squint.

I reached for my glasses. I put them on my head and was about to question my surroundings when everything went blurry. I took my glasses off, then put them back on. Soon realizing I no longer needed them.

"Good Morning Your Highness," the women said. I nodded.

Your highness? Since when am I your highness? I thought. Shaking my head.

"Well get up now child. The Princess is coming to see you in about an hour. You must look your best."

I got out of bed. My messy hair same as always.

"I've laid some clothes out for you on the armchair. Your father says you're to wear them for the Princess. You'll change later for the ball"

I nodded again and hurried toward the armchair.

I pulled off my undershirt. She hurried from the room.

The suit was black velvet with gold buttons and a white satin sash. The pants were black as well. With a handsome scabbard for a sword.

I dearly hoped they didn't expect me to use one anytime soon. I ran to the vanity and tried to comb my hair. The same unsatisfying result ensued. After two or three tries, I gave up.

I looked out onto the balcony. A bright coach was arriving at the parkway. I supposed it was the princess.

I hoped she was at least mildly good looking. For my own sake.

Fiery Red Head:

I was in a bright carriage. The floors were carpeted and the walls were a pretty shade of dusty rose.

A pretty girl about my age was on the seat opposite from me. Humming a tune I didn't recognize. She opened the blinds and the light flooded in. Taking me by surprise.

"Are you excited?! " she said happily. I groaned.

"C'mon miss! You're going to see HIM again!." She turned her head and looked out the window. The meadow was too bright for this early in the morning

"C'mon. You're going to meet the prince in half an hour. And there's no way you're stepping into that hall with carriage hair like that "

She smiled. Her eyes danced.

Prince? I wanted Harry. How did I get here anyway? I didn't ask to be a Princess at all. Even though my gown was a beautiful shade of olive.

Taffy (That was the girls name) was very sweet. But she couldn't stop her mouth. I was very thankful when we arrived.

My stomach was growling too. Hopefully these people still believed in breakfast.

Princess:

When I woke up my blinds were open and my canopy was too. A woman with grey hair pulled into a bun scurried around the room. Flinging dresses around. They were all beautiful. And magically, they all floated onto the lounge in my bedroom

I was so confused. Last time I checked, the head dorms didn't get human maids.

Tristan. He must finally believed me and he set this up…somehow transfiguring all my clothes into ball gowns and the house elves into humans!

"All right Magenta. Where's Tristan?"

The woman looked deathly concerned. "Oh no" I whispered.

"Miggie, where is he! I need to know. Then you'll be free to go back to your house-elf existence!"

"Miss, I am no ELF! I'm your housemaid, Elle! Where were you last night? You must be hallucinating!" she put her hand to my forehead and shook her head.

"That was a very funny joke your highness." She said. Smiling irritably.

Hermione pretended to laugh. "Umm yes it was wasn't it? Ha-ha ."

This was not my day. I figured I should just go along with Tristan's romantic game.

Miggie continued rushed around the room.

"Today's itinerary is pretty simple compared to a few weeks ago. You'll be going to The Montague's

Palace for breakfast with Prince Tristan. Then Prince Harry and Princess Ginevra will arrive Along with Prince Ronald. "

"Tonight's ball is at the Montague's. You will all be sharing your lessons for the day." She took a breath and motioned towards the dresses. Then she rushed out the door.

I got out of bed. My head was spinning. What had happened. The blast thing I remembered was trying to get my locket back from the lake. And a stupid squirrel dropping a nut on my head!!

The nut must have messed up my concentration of the spell. And I had been using Ron's wand.

I looked across the room to see where all the light was coming from. There was a balcony. I rushed toward it. Of course I would see the lake and little first years and the quidditch pitch.

There was the lake. There was the Quidditch Pitch. But since when has Hogwarts had gardens with roses that reach to my window? Since when had my mother worn a tiara? And since when did she live at Hogwarts?

I remembered what Miggie had said "Princess Ginevra?"

That spell had gone deathly wrong.

Prince :

I was waiting in a dining room. Supposedly for some princess to arrive. I hoped she was mildly good looking. Because if she wasn't it would be hard to keep up conversation.

I still had no idea where I was or how I got there. I had been on my way to dinner When it all went black. When I "woke" I walked into the dining hall.

Failing to notice that I was wearing powder blue regimentals and my curly hair was slicked back.

My father (yes, my actual father) Was at the other end of a long table.

"Good morning Tristan" he said in his booming voice. "Are you excited about the princess coming to visit for breakfast?"

I nodded. But only because it seemed like the nice thing to do. I have since then gathered that we could not eat until she arrived.

I sipped my pumpkin juice slowly. My instincts told me there wouldn't be and refills until she arrived either.

Finally a small little man entered and said "Her Royal Highness.." I stopped listening.

I inched the platter of pancakes closer to my plate.

A very familiar voice said "Good Morning Prince Tristan." Just as I was putting a third flapjack onto my plate.

I looked up. "Hermione?" she giggled. I got up from my chair and bowed to kiss her outstretched hand.

"Good Morning Princess." I said. Gladness that it was her and not someone else blotted out questions like : Why are we here? Or even , Are you alright? But it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Prat:

Okay, So I'm in this carriage with this guy. I find out his name is John. I'm dressed in this really fancy outfit.

But before that, Ginny and were on our way to Hogsmeade. I mean really. Who would have thought that Fred and George would have spiked the place Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder??

But then, I wake up and I'm in this carriage with a guy calling me "Your Highness."

WEIRD!!!


End file.
